Disney's Wonderful World of Magic and Dreams Parade
Parade Units *'Mickey’s Magical Kingdoms:' Lastly, Mickey and Minnie as King and Queen on Sleeping Beauty Castle with other Disney royalty, including Snow White, and Cinderella. Attendants Chip 'n' Dale, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald also perform on and around this unit along with the Seven Dwarfs entertaining guests. With the "Magic Everywhere" song in the background and have a dance to Opening the parade! *'Magical of Enchantment (Tangled Unit):' Rapunzel’s tower dances atop a giant float raining with Snuggly Duckling Inn. The Flynn Rider leads his dancing team, which is formed of The Pub Thugs dancer. A Pascal the float. *'Magical of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit):' Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Geppetto who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian Puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Russian Puppets to perform amazing bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Foulfellow, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Magical of Friendship (Winnie the Pooh Unit):' Winnie the Pooh hold the colorful red balloon atop Ten dancing the bees, and Hunny Pot sitting float. Attendants Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Kanga, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl perform, play along. *'Magical of Another World (Sleeping Beauty Unit):' Princess Aurora rides atop a Forest float dominated by a Maleficent Dragon. Eight dancing the ballroom, and Magic lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. The bird and rabbit and owl brings up the rear of the float. *'Magical Of Fears (Villains Unit): ' *'Magical of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit):' It's carrying a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself : Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too! The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Magical of Adventure:' Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hamock, a live-action Timon The Lion King and Baloo The Jungle Book and Terk Tarzan. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are 4 Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform Woman Flying Trapeze. *'Magical A Dreams Come True (Finale Unit):' Peter Pan is inside a golden train with Tinker Bell sitting on top of it with the Main Street train station as the backdrop of the unit. The Fairy Godmother of Cinderella, the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio and Flora, Fauna & Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty dance around this unit. Show facts *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops *'Show Stop Song:' An upbeat version of "Magic Everywhere" from Disneyland Paris *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Magic Everywhere" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' **'TANGLED UNIT:' ***''"When Will My Life Begin?" / "I See the Light"/ "I've Got a Dream" '' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)"'' **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Winnie the Pooh" / "Up, Down, and Touch the Ground" / "Rumbly in My Tumbly" / "Little Black Rain Cloud" / "A Rather Blustery Day" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" / "Hip-Hip Pooh Ray!"'' **'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' ***''"Hail to the Princess Aurora"/ "Once Upon a Dream"/ "The Gifts of Beauty and Song"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"In a World of My Own" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "March of the Cards" / "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" / "March of the Cards" (reprise)'' **'JUNGLE UNIT:' ***''"Trashin' the Camp" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Magic Everywhere" / "A Smiling Song" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" /"You Can Fly" / "When You Wish Upon A Star"'' Category:Parades Category:Pages by Mochlum